ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Doryu
Doryu is a character featured within the Japanese manga/anime series Rave Master which is popular around a moderate extent. Doryu is seen as a major enemy within Rave, partly due to his possession of the Crescent Moon sinclaire. Doryu is also renowned as one of four demon kings of the underworld. General Past Within the general past of Doryu, he had been the mayor of a city known as Olbesk that he created. Within this city's general morals, Doryu wished to make a society that has peace between sentinoids and normal humans. However, chaos began to ensue, in which each race began to feud between each other. In the end, the sentinoids were completely driven out, and even Doryu himself was forced to leave because of his race. Doryu cries out his true emotions, but the people turn a deaf ear to his calls and even lock him in a cell until he rots. The New Destiny - Vampire sinclaire After a large margin of time had passed, Doryu's hatred towards humans grew very great. This hatred soon grew to a high level, until Doryu saw before him one of five sinclaire, Vampire. Doryu grabbed hold of this sinclaire and accepted himself as the fifth Demon King. Doryu then smashed through his dark cell and left to create his own true society, a society strengthened by darkness. And he showed for the most part an emotionless face and apathetic attitude. The Assisted creation After Doryu freed himself with the help of the sinclaire, he wished to create temporary relations with varied leaders that held a large sum of money. One of such being Ruby's father, who had owned his own complete casino and a large sum of money. Doryu secured a close relationship with Ruby's father, Pawl, in hopes of attaining his money as a whole in the future. Ruby himself would become an ally under Doryu during this time period, relatively his first. Thus, Doryu's Ghost Squad was soon created. Alliance with the Onigami In order to establish an army to reflect the full power of darkness, Doryu wished to have a stronger military power (he had been lacking in quantity). Doryu soon noticed Ogre, the head commander of the Onigami forces and immediately signed an alliance agreement with him. Doryu, after many years after his incident with the sinclaire, was far stronger and was an entity that was completely a part with darkness. After Doryu heard of Elie's potential - the holder of Etherion - Doryu would enter Ogre's primary base, River Saly. River Sally Conflict Within River Sally, Doryu would meet with Musica and effectively attain Elie who he sends to his Doryu Ghost Squad HQ. Following this point, Doryu would show his grand skill against Musica, effectively blocking Musica's fool attack with a single finger. Doryu soon gets rid of Musica by banishing his soul into darkness with one of his techniques. Following this point, Doryu leaves Ogre at River Saly and heads back to his base. Doryu Ghost Squad HQ Conflict After Doryu retreats to his main HQ, the Rave Master and everyone else manage to set aboard his floating fortress, an action assisted by Doryu himself. In this conflict, Doryu's main allies would battle it out against the Rave Master while Doryu himself would lay in wait. Doryu VS Haru After explaining his difference in power from King since he grew in power over the last few months, Haru breaks his helmet. From there he launches a feather to show Ruby the parallel of powers they possess and summons the Twillight Sword. Haru is overwhelmed during the entire fight due to Doryu's Shadow Stone Vampire ability over gravity. And in the end Haru is sliced through the chest with a backstab from Doryu. The Final Conflict After Elie is effectively saved and the Rave Master, along with all his allies are present before Doryu, a major battle would begin. When the battle ensues, Doryu spouts the words "This is my world. Fear...doubt...despair...and standing atop them - - me. In other words, the age of darkness has begun! THE AGE OF MY ABSOLUTE RULE!". After Haru himself appears even after his major wounds in their previous battle, Doryu is immensely surprised and even has his Twilight sword shattered by the more powerful Haru. Each crystal within the surrounding area then unleashes its light - - an action that puts Doryu in some extent of fear. After Haru and the others then battle it out against Doryu, Doryu suddenly releases his Jet Black - a sword more powerful than his original Twilight Sword. After Haru responds by using his Exploding Dragon Combo Duel Explosion on Doryu, Doryu is outpowered and falls back. Doryu at this point who had now lost his temper, unleashed one of his deadliest techniques - - his Nightmare Spread; a technique that completely engulfs its victims into a large void of darkness that can not be cut - or truly avoided. The Affinity Release After Haru and the others were supposedly consumed by Doryu's technique, every person is astounded that the technique had no effect; Ruby had used his Dark magic - Dark Trance - to negate Doryu's dark affinity attack. Doryu is able to counter Ruby's knowledge by unleashing his Darkness Weight technique that is equivalent to over 400 megatons of dark mass. Ruby then continuously spouts how he'd wish to meet the old Doryu while performing his Magic Reflection technique to bounce off Doryu's technique and send it colliding into Doryu himself. Doryu is then ready to unleash his ultimate potential, while shouting the words "I will not forgive ye of the light...". The Demon Lord Revival After Doryu explains his past life with the humans, Lilith suddenly reappears and says that the remains of Olbesk, Doryu's past life city, is within his ship - - in which it is even their battleground. After the sky is completely in view from outside Doryu's ship, night soon arrives and Doryu is transformed into a demon lord. Doryu then releases his Evil Blizzard dark magic technique upon Haru and the others. After things seemed rather glim for Haru and the others, Doryu spouts the words "No one can face the demon lord and live. Weaklings...'tis better that you kneel before me.". However, Haru releases the light of his soul to unleash the 8th stage of his sword, Million Suns. This sword would be the one object to stand against Doryu's much greater strength. Even after Haru unleashes his Solar Blade - Millions Suns technique on Doryu, Haru falls to the ground defeated due to his previous wound from the Twilight sword. After everything seems rather slim, Celia grabs hold of Elie's hand and uses her magic to create a mini Etherion; this holds Doryu at bay with its great intensity and strength. Everything ends with failure and death is soon to come for Haru's allies, Haru stands up and bandages the hilt of his blade to his own hand. After Haru rushes at Doryu to finish this long final battle, Doryu shouts the words "I shall deliver you my final blow!! Not a trace of you shall remain!!" immediately following this, Doryu unleashes his ultimate attack - Schwartz End (Dark End). After Haru cuts through Doryu's final attack and gives the final blow, Doryu says his final words, "So bright...this is...what I once craved...the "light"...". Doryu then falls to the ground dead. Doryu's Abilities Doryu is a very strong opponent, once having fought on par with King. Although, considering King does not have a Mother DB, this is more likely a testament to King's power. He is an excellent swordsman and was able to defeat Haru in their first fight almost flawlessly. When pushed too far, he can transform into his demon mode which grants him increased strength and speed and allows him to fight barehanded. He also has control of very strong shadow magic. *'Twilight Sword' - This jet black sword is magical in nature. Any wounds caused by it will not heal naturally. The only way to cure it is to "enter the light". *'Jet Black' - a possible upgrade or stronger secret sword of Doryu, it is quickly destroyed before its ability could be revealed. *'Darkness Weight'- a round dark mass that Doryu can control remotely to avoid attacks and contains 400 megatons of power. *'Evil Blizzard' - a rain of lighting shaped dark mass that can't be blocked. *'Schwartz End' - a giant explosion of dark mass that covers darkness over anything it touches - - Doryu's ultimate. This technique also requires a mantra in order for activation due to its power. *'Nightmare Spread' - a large ball of heavy dark mass that can not be affected by any affinity. This technique engulfs its foes and can neither be blocked or destroyed. *'Vampire Sinclaire' - With this mother Dark Bring, he has the ability to attract or repel his opponents. Allowing him to push them away as a defense or attract them into striking range with his sword. He has used this to push away attackers giving him time to cast his spells. Category:Characters